theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 26, 2015/Chat log
6:11 Williamm258 hi ' 6:45 Loving77 boop 6:52 Williamm258 hi jonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 6:53 Cfljony22 hey will hey peep 6:54 Loving77 hi jony 7:22 Dragonian King hi guys 7:24 Williamm258 hi bro Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:24 Dragonian King hi lily 7:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony and Will Sup Peep 7:28 Loving77 hiii silly 7:29 Cfljony22 hey lily 7:30 Loving77 Lily guess what 7:30 Flower1470 what 7:31 Loving77 I finished translating the Latin that was in Gravity Falls 7:31 Flower1470 nice 7:31 Loving77 It was the most broken Latin I've ever seen. 7:31 Flower1470 lol 7:32 Dragonian King rip 7:32 Loving77 some of the words I don't even think are real tbw do you want to see 7:33 Flower1470 sure 7:34 Loving77 I started with what Gideon said when he summoned Bill. This is the Latin: Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium! This is what it translated to: Entangled triangle. Come through the door master of minds. Come through the door seer of all! Next I did what Dipper said when they entered Stan's mind. And this is when it got weird... so I did my best lol. This is the Latin: Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM! This is what it translated to: Seer of all. Teacher of minds. Magnesium to man. Great work. Hold the body! The undertaking of Nola regards the established! Teacher of minds! Teacher of minds! Teacher of minds! 7:38 Flower1470 Could teacher be implied to mean something different like instead of "teach" it could be "guide" teacher/guide are like synonyms guide is like making something sway one way over another which it kinda like controlling it Controller of minds sounds more accurate 7:40 Loving77 Magister is the masculine for teacher. That's what it taught me in my Latin book. 7:41 Flower1470 Not saying your translation is wrong. You did it very well. But nowadays we can interpret the English results differently Is there a separate word for "master"? 7:41 Loving77 yes dominus it could mean lord or master 7:41 Flower1470 ok so its not that 7:42 Loving77 anyway Lastly, I did what Dipper said when he summoned the zombies. This one was weird too bc they stuck a Spanish word in 0_o This is the Latin: Corpus Levitus! Diablo Dominus! MONDO VICIUM! This is the translation: The body lifts up! Master of the devil! Foretell the plight! 7:45 Flower1470 What would it have looked like with Latin replacing the Spanish equivalent? 7:46 Loving77 hmmm hang on 7:47 Cfljony22 JOHN DINNER 7:48 Flower1470 LOL 7:48 Cfljony22 Why did u learn Latin anyways Peep? 7:52 Loving77 Latin is such a pretty language. The words are so cool and I guess they just appealed to me. But idk if there's another reason I'm unaware of. Sorry if I got too deep lol anyway lily this is what it would look like: Corpus Levitus! Diabolus Dominus! MONDO VICIUM! 7:54 Flower1470 That's weird It's practically the same thing 7:56 Loving77 I stuck diablo in every translator I could find but it said it wasn't a latin word. From the start I noticed it looked funny. Also look at how cool this Latin word is: Venatrix 8:00 Flower1470 VETRIX 8:00 Loving77 NO 8:00 Flower1470 YES WHAT DOES IT MEAN 8:00 Loving77 it means a huntress 8:00 Flower1470 oh it kinda fits VETRIX IT IS 8:01 Loving77 most Latin words that end with an x are usually feminine 8:01 Flower1470 ehehe 8:01 Loving77 lol 8:01 Flower1470 vetrix is a huntress confirmed 8:03 Loving77 Vexator –oris m. one who annoys, harasses, disturbs ^this one fits him too 8:03 Flower1470 ooh 8:03 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhtf2P6IgqA jony bro 8:03 Flower1470 vetriz is an annoying huntress confirmed vetrix* 8:03 Dragonian King i'd believe that 8:04 Loving77 I'll use it in a sentence: Silly est vexator 8:04 Dragonian King :O 8:04 Loving77 hehehe 8:04 Dragonian King rude Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:04 Loving77 ooo 8:05 Flower1470 ooo 8:05 Dragonian King ooo 8:07 Cfljony22 ooo 8:19 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:19 Cfljony22 PEEP WAIT YOU ONLY HAVE 30 SECONDS TO ANSWER SO HURRY WHY R U FRIENDS WITH ME THIS IS FOR HALF A MILL ONLY 10 SECONDS LEFT COMON welp its too late now 8:20 Loving77 oh well 8:20 Cfljony22 Lily can i use my 50:50 8:20 Flower1470 no Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:21 Cfljony22 what other life lines do i have 8:21 Flower1470 ooo there is none 8:22 Cfljony22 ^are 8:23 Flower1470 ._. 8:24 Dragonian King can I try answering that 8:32 Flower1470 sure 8:35 Dragonian King because you bugged her to add you on TT until she finally did 8:35 Cfljony22 I think she added me actually lol 8:36 Dragonian King Lily aren't you glad I added Peep all those years ago? :D 8:36 Flower1470 not really 8:36 Cfljony22 OH 360 NO SCOPE OMG MUMMY GET THE CAMERA 8:37 Flower1470 I honestly don't remember much from back then 8:37 Cfljony22 HALF MAP CROSS I have an extreamly above average memory so i do if it was irl i could show u easier 8:38 Flower1470 You'll have to retell the story at some point 8:38 Cfljony22 cuz den i could make yall write 35 things down and read them out in random order and ill answer them sure lol well i mean this is some point so y not 8:40 Flower1470 if you want 8:42 Cfljony22 i met Peep in a factory where we had 4 toons with us and the second silo was a mingler not a shaker, we defeated to boss with 2 fogs 2 trunks then i said lets be friends and she said "sure". Then after a while when i finally got chat about 24 days later and she said "This is my sister Lily!" and Lily said "Hello" with the waving emoji. and then from then me lily and peep were all in a bldg and Lily or Peep said "Silly is always using speedchat lol" Then i said "are u talking about me" cuz i thought they meant silly as an adjective instead of a name then they responded "No Silly is a person" Then i met Silly in a factory were the 4 of us all went in there and the forman was a mingler 8:43 Dragonian King @Lily I expected that answer 8:43 Cfljony22 which was when i added Silly 8:43 Flower1470 wasnt there drama at one point 8:44 Cfljony22 about what 8:44 Flower1470 you were my friend but then you werent my friend 8:44 Cfljony22 oh that 8:44 Flower1470 and you thought i was mad but i wasnt? 8:45 Cfljony22 yeah I remember that u guys went into a bldg without me and i got really pissed off lol so i raged but i was pretty young at the time so i was like that 8:45 Flower1470 was that it 8:45 Cfljony22 yeah everything apart from Chris 8:45 Flower1470 Man I wish I remembered 8:46 Cfljony22 Yeah it was a nice time ish 8:48 Flower1470 What year do you think that was? 8:53 Cfljony22 it was back when i lived in an apartment so around 5th grade for me about 4 yearsish ago 8:54 Flower1470 I started playing seriously in 2010 and joined Wikia in 2011 so that sounds about right 8:55 Cfljony22 it took me about 2 years to get to DG lol 9:02 Flower1470 I think I spent a lot of time just running around in the early years 9:02 Cfljony22 yes lol 9:02 Dragonian King I only remember how I met Lily I think 9:03 Flower1470 i dont tell me 9:03 Dragonian King I'm pretty sure Peep and I were going to do a building and we needed more people so she asked you to do it with us or maybe you and Peep were doing the building and I came to help? we probably met before that idk 9:04 Cfljony22 idk if u were in that bldg but ik lily and peep were in it welp uh 9:36 Flower1470 I just adopted a new Webkinz :D 9:38 Dragonian King gg what webkinz is it? 9:40 Flower1470 A rabbit http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/9/90/GLENN.png 9:44 Dragonian King GLENN 9:44 Flower1470 YES 9:44 Dragonian King i have a rabbit you know 9:47 Flower1470 and? 9:47 Dragonian King idk that waas it was* 9:48 Flower1470 good for you (yes) 10:04 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:06 Cfljony22 ANOTHER ONE???? Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:13 Cfljony22 Really i thought we were past this 10:13 Flower1470 ooo 10:13 Cfljony22 i thought we were 10:14 Flower1470 another what ok you get back to me on that Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015